Lo perdido
by D. Elizabeth Vasar Gasso
Summary: Fue un dolor insoportable, físicamente, pero había uno peor, el dolor de haber perdido a Buffy sin haberla tenido jamás.


Lo perdido.

Cuando Giles dijo que un nuevo mal se acercaba nunca dijo que una de nosotras seria el sacrificio para cerrar el portal por donde el mismo satán había cruzado.

Nos tomó por sorpresa cuando el hombre G grito al final de la batalla que una de nosotras debía cruzar el portal para cerrarlo por el otro extremo.

Los ojos de B se posaron de inmediato en mí, yo solo pude soltar un suspiro y mirar a otro lado que a esos ojos hazel que tanto amor tenían para ofrecer. Pero no a mí, no, definitivamente no a mí.

Sé que habíamos pasado por mucho, que fuimos enemigos y ahora estábamos en la etapa donde nos tolerábamos. Ok, puede ser que un poco más que tolerarnos, pero no sabía si debía asumir que nuestro continuo coqueteo, y alguna que otra palabra cariñosa pudiera significar algo más.

Mire alrededor mío, muchas de las otras cazadoras caminaban hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros scoobies.

Willow se aproximaba a nosotras, su cara reflejaba preocupación e incertidumbre. No es que fuera sencillo para todos ellos, pero lentamente me habían integrado a su súper club nerd, y ahora tenían que decidir entre B y yo.

-detenla- le susurre a la pelirroja sin que B si diera cuenta. La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-tengo que ser yo- dijo B mirándome sin percatarse de Willow – ya he muerto en otras ocasiones, puedo… puedo hacerlo de nuevo-

-sabes que no morirás, solo iras directo a otra dimensión, y en esa dimensión estará el demonio que acabamos de vencer- dije lo más calmada posible, alguien aquí debía tomar el control.

-bueno, muerte, otra dimensión, que importa- parecía segura y eso me atemorizaba, cuando B ponía un objetivo hacia lo que fuese para lograrlo.

-B yo…-

-nada de "B yo". Debes estar aquí, tú eres la cazadora al mando, la elegida. Debes controlar y entrenar a las demás, yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, hice mi parte y es hora de partir-

-nada te hará cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad B?- no era una pregunta pero de alguna manera parecía una.

-sabes que no F- sonrió

-puedo, yo sé que no es lo común frente a todos tus amigos, pero ¿puedo despedirme?- se escuchaba la resignación en mi voz, pero así debía ser si quería que se creyera mi mentira.

-si- ¡oh gracias dios! Porque ella no me conoce tan bien como para saber que miento.

A pasos lentos me acerque a ella, uno tras otro hasta estar frente a ella. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, no era común que yo lo hiciera pero para lo que necesitaba hacer era perfecto.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome lentamente a ella. Hundí mi cara en su cuello, disfrutando de su singular aroma a fresas y canela.

-gracias Buffy, por perdonarme por ser tan imbécil cuando cometí todos esos errores. Gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu familia. Gracias por hacerme sentir como la única mujer en tu vida. Perdóname porque jamás sabré que se siente luchar por tu amor. Shh no digas nada Buffy, solo escucha- le digo cuando he sentido como ha tomado aire para hablar- yo siempre te admire, incluso cuando éramos un par de crías que lo único que hacían era pelear por saber quien era la mejor; y esa admiración se cumplió en amo, ¿Cómo? Ni yo misma lo sé, pero lo hizo y por un momento fui feliz, no importaba que no me amaras, no importaba que no supieras, lo que importaba era estar a tu lado en esos momentos de felicidad. Me hiciste muy feliz Buffy, mucho. Espero que tú también lo seas, donde estés espero que no te olvides de mí, solo eso pido-

Levante un poco mi cara, lo suficiente para hacerle una señal a Willow.

En un rápido movimiento ya tenía a B con su espalada en mi frente, con ambas manos arriba y por dé tras de su cabeza.

-hazlo Willow- le grito a la mujer que ahora ya está frente a nosotras, porque no sé cuánto podre detener a B.

-¿Qué hago?-

-un hechizo que la inmovilice-

-no puedes hacerme esto Faith!, ya habíamos acordado que sería yo la que iría. SUELTAME!- y como énfasis movía pies y manos.

-perdona princesa pero ya sabemos que yo soy remplazable, en cambio tu no- le susurró al oído.

-eres una idiota si piensas que vas a poder conmigo, en cuanto me libre de tu agarre, voy a patearte el trasero, me oyes-

-no lo dudo ni por un instante B, pero esta vez hare lo posible porque no sea como dices-

Las manos de la bruja se iluminaron de luz blanca, la mire a los ojos y sonreí.

-sé que te amo es muy pronto, pero bueno dada las circunstancias, te amo Buffy-

Las manos de Willow se acercaban a las cienes de B, y esta seguía con sus movimientos para soltarse de mi agarre.

Unos segundos después de que Willow tocara la piel de B, ya no sentí que luchaba contra la fuerza de un cazador, sino la simple fuerza de un humano, o quizá algo más débil que eso.

Solté a B lentamente, Willow de inmediato se aferró a su cintura y la mantuvo quieta.

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho? Idiota, idiota esto no fue lo que acordamos, me oyes Faith!, este no fue el plan- solté un suspiro, y camine unos pasos hacia atrás, después me volteé y camine hacia el portal.

-tienes que cuidarlos B- fue lo último que dije mientras el portal absorbía mi cuerpo.

Era como si rasgaran cada célula de mi cuerpo, luego mi espíritu y mi vida. Fue un dolor insoportable físicamente pero había uno peor, el dolor de haber perdido a Buffy sin haberla tenido jamás.

Cuando todo termino, me encontré en un lugar parecido al desierto pero en lugar de un cielo azul, era rojo. Gemidos y gritos se escuchaban por todos lados.

-creo que llegue al infierno-

-yo también te amo Faith- dijo una Buffy desconsolada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mujer miraba hacia donde el portal se había cerrado y succionado a la persona que probablemente la entendía mejor que ella misma.

-Buffy yo- empezó willow

-no, no digas nada. Sé que hiciste los que Faith te pidió, hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. Pero de alguna manera Faith siempre ha sido más rápida que yo-

Lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban sobre su rostro, su mirada parecía vacía de sentimientos.


End file.
